The Enchanted Forest (Series)
The Enchanted Forest (also known as The Animal Saga) is a part animated part live action comedy-drama musical dark fantasy series. It was directed by Columbia Lego. The series was based on The Enchanted Forest (Short Story). It debuted in 2009 and concluded in 2019. The series also includes 84 hour long episodes. Synopsis The story begins with Simba as he tries to make The Forest a better place. The story continues with Twilight Sparkle as she finds true love. The story concludes with Bambi as he and Jiminy Cricket both joined forces with each other to bring justice back to The Enchanted Forest. Bambi encountered Tod the Fox and he rescued Faline from his nemesis Ronno. For twenty years - The Animals have many adventures. In the series finale - Bambi and Tod joined forces with Jiminy and Copper the Hound to prevent Ronno and his followers from taking over The Forest. Plot The story begins in a mysterious and magical place called The Enchanted Forest that took place somewhere in England. The woodland was ruled by Maid Marian the Fox. A lion cub named Simba was tricked by Kaa the Snake who took him to The Cave of Wonders where he finds The Genie and his magic lamp. Along with Kuzco the Llama Donald Duck and Abu the Monkey - Simba battled Kaa. The Genie helped Simba and his friends escaped from The Cave. Simba went on a series of misadventures in a small town far from The Forest. He encountered Wonder Woman. After Simba returned to The Enchanted Forest - His parents Sarabi and Mufasa defended him and his best friend Nala from some dangerous creatures. Months after the death of his parents - Simba battled Shere Khan the Tiger and The Putties. The Pink Ranger defended Simba from The Putties and they both defeated Shere Khan. After Simba grew up - He married Nala and she gave birth to their daughter Kiara. Ten years later - Mufasa's old friend Bagheera the Panther who is the owner of an animal orphanage sent the orphaned pony Twilight Sparkle her adopted pet baby dragon Spike and their childhood friends Fluttershy Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on a mission to rescue Winnie the Pooh and his friends. The animals traveled to America and they met a mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz who got separated from his family. After the animals rescued him from Warren T. Cat - Fievel reunites with his family. The mice traveled to England and moved in with the animals in The Enchanted Forest. Sometime later - Bagheera sent Kuzco the Llama to take Twilight and Spike to find a new home. With help from Pooh Piglet Tigger Fievel Woody the Cowboy Buzz Lightyear Rex the Dinosaur Miss Bianca and Mrs. Brisby - The animals battled Captain Pete Scroop The Sheriff of Nottingham Prince John Gaston LeGume and Professor Ratigan. The animals also befriended Robin Hood the Fox and his little sister Rita the Fox. Rita befriended Hugo the Jungle Animal and The Jedi Warriors. They prevented The Sith Lords from taking over The Forest. Twilight and her friends befriended Kiara and her new friends The Fraggles. After a battle with Simba's traitorous uncle Scar - Kiara was later engaged to her childhood friend Kovu. Months later - Twilight and her friends befriended a young fox named Tod who got separated from his parents Marian and Robin. Tod also befriended a young hound named Copper. Tod reunites with his parents after he escaped from Copper's owner a hunter named Amos Slade and his older hound Chief. Tod grew up and he became the lord of the forest. With help from Vixey and Aleu - The animals prevented Foulfellow the Fox and Lord Maliss from taking over The Enchanted Forest. Tod banished Twilight to The Countryside after they have an arguement. Kuzco and Spike followed her and they went to live with The Green Ranger. Seven years later - Twilight Spike and Kuzco went on many adventures with The Green Ranger. After an encounter with Prince Blueblood - Twilight and Spike are adopted by a couple of married horses who lived in a village. Three years later - The Enchanted Forest was abandoned by some of the animals. Because of when they are scared away by Tod and his hot headed temper. Elsewhere - Jiminy Cricket believed that a fawn named Bambi will bring justice back to The Enchanted Forest. Bambi learned a few life lessons from his mother and his father The Great Stag. After Bambi's mother was killed by a hunter - The little deer went to live with a friendly deer named Mena. Months later - Bambi went on a series of adventures with his friends Jiminy Tinker Bell Mike Wazowski James P. Sullivan Thumper the Rabbit Flower the Skunk and The Green Ranger. On his adventure in London - Bambi encountered Goldar Lord Zedd and a lioness named Zira. The Pink Ranger rescued Bambi from the villains. Bambi defended his friend a fawn named Faline from a mean spirited deer named Ronno. Bambi sometimes met Launchpad McQuack in the village and Simba in The Pride Lands. He and Jiminy even once met Sarabi Mufasa Scar and Chief who came back as ghosts. Bambi was chased by Tod the Fox. But when Tod trapped Bambi and was ready to kill him - Bambi begins crying. Tod felt ashamed and he ran off. Copper defended the fox from Ronno and his followers. Sometime after Bambi reunites with his lost little sister Agatha - Tod finds Bambi and they became friends. One night - Bambi have a dream about when he met his mother. Bambi befriended Sam I Am and Guy Am I. Nala defended Bambi from Zira. In a battle - Zira was defeated by Nala. A year later - Bambi grew up with Thumper and Flower. One day - Bambi reunites with Faline who also grew up. Elsewhere - Jiminy Cricket and Tinker Bell helped Bambi fought off a group of hounds who are sent by The Hunter. One night - Ronno tried to steal Faline away from Bambi. But Faline escaped after Bambi came with Tod the Fox and they battled with Ronno. The Hunter accidentally set The Enchanted Forest on fire. Ronno killed Tod in a blind rage. After Bambi and his father escaped from the fire - An enraged Ronno tried to catch Bambi and kill him. But Ronno accidentally fell off a cliff to his death in the burning forest below. After The Enchanted Forest was burnt down - Bambi reunites with Faline. Some years later - The animals finished rebuilding the woodland after the enchantment was gone. Faline gave birth to twin fawns Geno and Gurri. Elsewhere - Jiminy Cricket was sad. Because he believed that Bambi does not care about him anymore. But when he sees Bambi on a cliff after the deer became the new ruler of the forest - Jiminy was happy. Because he realized that he and Bambi will always be best friends. Episodes *The Animals of The Forest *The Mission *The Enemy *Animals to The Rescue *The Llama *New Friends *Kuzco's Promise *Adventure in The Forest *Journey to Nottingham *The Escape *The Duo *The Pursuit *Best Friends *Thorn Valley *Return of An Old Friend *Friendship and Love *Enter Hugo *Adopted *The Monkey King *Running Away *The Jedi *Hugo Escapes *London Town *The Chase *The Village *Jedi Hugo *Kiara and The Fraggles *Scar's Plot *Enter Tod *The Fox Chase *The Reunion *Forest Showdown *Lord Maliss *Twilight's Victory *Snips and Snails *Launchpad to The Rescue *Not Friends Anymore *Kuzco Reformed *Enter Tommy Oliver *Pet Pony *Fraggle Temple *Welcome to The Forest *Searching for Fraggles *The Green Ranger *Twilight in Love? *The Great Animal *Pooh vs Hook *Enter Flash Sentry *Twilight's Engagement *Funny Friends *Twilight is Adopted *The Revenge *Twilight's Romance *Enter Bambi *The Cricket *The Legacy of The Forest *Bambi Runs Away *Bambi in London *The Final Battle *The Cave of Wonders *The Tyrant *Lord Tod *The Green Trannosaurus *Banishment *The Little Cottage *The Wolf *The Lioness *Show Business in The Forest *Bambi meets Della Duck *Rebuilding The Enchanted Forest *The Rise of Goldar *The Stag Brothers *The Kingdom Ball *The Tower *Bambi's Sister *Three Wishes *The Rise of The Lioness *The Downfall of The Lioness *The Return of The Fox *Pleasure Island *Donkey Transformation *Bambi's Cousin *Bambi's New Home *The Fox and The Deer Cast *Bambi - the main protagonist. He was the son of The Great Stag. *Jiminy Cricket - the deuteragonist and the narrator. He was best friends with Bambi. *Faline - the tritagonist. She was Bambi's love interest. *Ronno - the main antagonist. He was Bambi's arch nemesis. *Tod - the former secondary antagonist. He was the lord of The Enchanted Forest. *Scar - the tertiary antagonist. He was a menacing lion who is Simba's uncle. *Putties - the quaternary antagonists. They are Ronno's henchmen. *Nala - the major protagonist. She is Simba's childhood friend and Bambi's mentor. *Zira - the supporting antagonist. She is Nala's nemesis. Triva *The series was very different compared to the original short story. *Bambi Jiminy Cricket and Zazu made cameos in Columbia Lego's live action short film based on both the short story and the series. *The musical score was composed by The Various Artists. *Nala and Zira are once mentioned by Flower in the series finale. *Disney Lego became the producer of The Enchanted Forest (Reboot). Category:Shows Category:Films Category:Shows based on short stories Category:Musical Films Category:2009 Debuts Category:2019 Endings Category:Dramas